


Another world with you

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: An AU in which The Doctor has to become human and the fam learn to cope with it.
Relationships: 13th Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was frantic. Rushing round the console of the TARDIS flicking switches and pressing buttons. She grabbed a custard cream from the dispenser and shoved it in her mouth. Crumbs flew everywhere. 

“What on earth” Graham O’brien entered the room carrying four mugs of steaming hot tea. 

“Don’t ask, she’s been like this for the past 15 minutes” Ryan Sinclair replied. 

“She’s running round like a mad thing” Yasmin Khan took a mug off Graham and approached The Doctor with caution. 

“Doctor” Yaz said “Your tea is here” 

The Doctor paused and took the mug from Yaz, stopping for two seconds to take a sip before handing it back to Yaz who nearly dropped it. 

She sighed before placing the tea down on the steps and sat down next to the others. 

“Doctor” Yaz said again. This time raising her voice to get the time lady’s attention. 

“In a minute Yaz! Bit busy” 

At last the doctor pulled the leaver and the whole TARDIS shook. The lights started flashing and all four of them were thrown across the room. 

“Sorry guys!” The Doctor replied “Hold on to something. We’re being chased” 

“Chased!?’ Yaz yelled “Chased by what exactly?” 

“I don’t know.” came The Doctor’s reply. 

“Oh great” Graham grabbed Ryan and they both clung for dear life to the crystals surrounding the outside of the console. 

Yaz however stayed near the stairs, holding on for dear life. She watched as the tea Graham had made slopped over the side of the mugs and one mug went over completely. 

“hey!” Graham yelled “I spent ages on those brews” 

“It’s ok Graham!” the doctor yelled back “There’ll be time for brews later” 

The TARDIS stopped. 

“We’ve landed?” Yaz asked, slowly standing up and grabbing the mug that had gone over. 

“Quite possibly” the doctor replied. She checked the scanners. “So we have. Sheffield, 2020. Home”  
She scanned again, knowing full well that something wasn’t right. 

The Doctor glanced up at the TARDIS ceiling as something lowered itself towards her. 

The doctor gulped. “I have to do it” she said, looking at her fam. 

“Do what Doc?” Graham asked 

“I have to turn human”

“What?” Yaz was stunned “why?” 

“Those things, those creatures chasing us, they want to feed off me, my energy could keep them going for the next thousand years if they got their claws on me, if I turn into a human, they die off in three months. Then it’ll be safe again.” 

“What is that thing?” Ryan said pointing to the device that the doctor was reaching for. 

“it’s a chameleon arch” The doctor reached for it “it’ll turn me into a human for three months. The TARDIS will create a backstory for me so you guys won’t have to worry. Oh and one last thing-“ The doctor dug around in her pockets and pulled out a pocket watch. She handed it to Yaz. 

“this watch will contain my time lord memories. Only open it in an absolute emergency” 

The Doctor checked the scanner. “All clear” she took her coat off and handed it to Graham and Ryan. “Take care of that coat” 

Reaching for the chameleon arch, she placed it over her head and locked it in place before pressing a button on the side. 

The Doctor closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When the doctor opened her eyes, she found herself lying on Yaz’s sofa with a blanket over her. 

“Like I told you mum. She fainted in the lift so we brought her straight here” Yaz was telling Najia. 

“OK well where does she live and we’ll take her back when she’s well enough” 

“can’t she stay here tonight?” Yaz asked. 

Najia sighed and crossed her arms, “OK” But she sleeps on the sofa. No funny business” 

“Thanks mum” 

Yaz crossed the room and knelt down by The Doctor, who had just woken up. 

“Hey you. How are you feeling?” Yaz whispered, checking The Doctor’s pulse. 

“A lot better for napping, thanks Yaz” 

“Well you did faint. We figured this would be the best place for you. Mum says you can stay, but you’ll have to sleep on the sofa. Is that ok?” 

The Doctor nodded. “Did the TARDIS create a backstory?” 

“We found this in your coat pocket” 

Yaz reached into her own back pocket and pulled out a note.  
The Doctor sat up and they read it together. 

Dr Joanna Smith  
Physics teacher  
Lives in her flat with a purple sofa above a bookshop

“Wow” Yasmin sighed “physics teacher huh”

“I’d be great at physics” The Doctor beamed 

“and look, you’re still a doctor” Yaz said “Fancy finding out where your flat is, Joanna” she nudged the doctor playfully. The Doctor indicated to her coat that was folded neatly on the chair.  
Yaz reached for it and pulled out a set of gold keys. 

“Well, let’s go then.” The Doctor said, removing the blanket and folding it up. 

“Mum we’re just going out” Yaz called out to her mum 

“ok darling” Najia replied 

The two of them got up and left the flat.  
“Yaz” The Doctor whispered  
“Hmm”  
“Will you stay with me tonight?” The Doctor asked “I don’t want to be by myself” 

“It’s OK Doctor. You’re not going to be alone. You’re staying with us tonight anyway. Sofa turns into a sofa bed, it’s comfortable, I promise”  
The Doctor grinned and slipped her hand into Yaz’s. “Thanks Yaz. I really appreciate it” 

“Any time Doctor” Yaz smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz and The Doctor eventually found the Doctor’s flat which was only down the hall from Yaz’s. Yaz put the key in the lock and turned it. 

The Doctor gasped when she saw the place. Around them was a spectacularly clean, fresh flat with a sofa, a sofa that was purple. 

“IT’S A PURPLE SOFA!” The Doctor beamed. Yaz laughed and closed the door behind them. 

“You’ll be happy here then?” 

The Doctor nodded. 

“I sense a but” 

“I’ll be happy here” The Doctor grinned “But only if it’s with you”

Yaz grinned and pulled her best friend in for a hug. “I’ll come and stay for a sleepover. And that way you won’t be on your own.”

\---

Later that evening Yaz and the doctor went back to the Khans for a family meal. The Doctor had to get used to everyone calling her Jo and so did Yaz. 

“So Jo” Najia said “What do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a physics teacher at the local school.” The Doctor replied “Only part time for now though” 

“A physics teacher. How fascinating” Hakim passed The Doctor a bowl of vegetables 

“I’m also a doctor” the doctor said as she helped herself.  
“That is impressive” Najia commented 

“So how do you two know each other?” hakim asked 

“Oh, we um” The Doctor glanced at Yaz. They hadn’t anticipated this. They have to hope that Najia doesn’t say anything, because she clearly recognised The Doctor. 

“Through friends” Yaz finally piped up “We met through friends” 

“how lovely” Hakim smiled at his eldest daughter. 

“Which friends?” Najia asked, catching them off guard. 

“Ryan, who I went to school with, his Gran knows Jo through a friend. She’s a friend of a friend to me” Yaz explained and The Doctor instantly relaxed. 

Once dinner is over, Najia and Yaz wash up while Hakim sets up the sofa bed.  
“Yaz said you fainted” Hakim said to the doctor as she looked out the window, out across Sheffield. 

“Yes, that’s right” The Doctor replied “Yaz was a great help, she caught me and all” 

“Did she now” Hakim raised his eyebrows. 

Sensing that the conversation was getting too close for comfort, The Doctor offered to help Hakim make the bed. 

“That’s very kind of you Jo” Hakim said  
“No worries Mr Khan, you put your feet up and relax, Yaz and I will do the rest” 

Yaz dried her hands and then came over to help the doctor. 

By the time they were done it was eight o clock, the khans suggested they watch a movie so they did. The Doctor fell asleep on Yaz’s shoulder halfway through to which she responded by tucking the doctor up in bed and then retiring to her own bed. 

“Goodnight Doctor” she whispered. “Night mum, night dad” 

Once in her own bedroom, she texted Graham and Ryan.  
'Doctor safe @ mine, flat not far away, will show you tomorrow. X' 


End file.
